There are various techniques to provide a unique appearance to a packaged product. Many techniques are directed to the use of colored containers and attractive labeling. Another technique is to use the product to additionally provide part of the overall unique appearance of the product.
It is known to provide personal care compositions having a random or non-random patterned appearance. Some of these compositions are an antiperspirant composition and/or a deodorant composition in the form of a stick.
Nevertheless, there is a need in the art for a personal care composition, for example an antiperspirant composition and/or a deodorant composition, which has a distinctive aesthetic appearance as compared to known products.
There is also a need in the art for a package for a personal care composition, for example an antiperspirant composition and/or a deodorant composition, that has a random diffuse pattern yet can be reliably and repeatably manufactured in large commercial volumes.
There is furthermore a need in the art for a product comprising an antiperspirant composition and/or a deodorant composition, which is in stick form and exhibits improved aesthetic appeal.